


Silver Tea

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bromance, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: Yixing punya resep rahasia untuk menolak segala penyakit.[repost of my 2015 fic, unbeta'd]





	Silver Tea

Chanyeol tahu bahwa jadwal nonstop yang harus ia ambil di akhir tahun bersama EXO akan usai juga. Oleh karena itu, walaupun mual dan pandangannya kabur, Chanyeol tetap naik panggung. Menari. Membawakan bagian  _rap_ nya. Memberikan pidato pada penghargaan musik akhir tahun. Tertawa dan tersenyum cerah untuk fans.

Dengan sangat sabar, Chanyeol menunggu jadwalnya berakhir.

Sesampainya di  _dorm,_ Chanyeol langsung melesat ke kamarnya, lebih tepatnya ke kamar mandi, dan menyalakan keran  _shower_ deras-deras. Ia juga berulang-ulang menyiram toilet kosong tanpa alasan jelas. Yah, sebenarnya bukan ‘tanpa alasan’, sih.

Chanyeol tidak ingin ada yang mendengar seseorang muntah-muntah dalam kamar mandi, jadi ia butuh bunyi yang menyamarkan ‘aktivitasnya’.

Suasana sedikit ramai di luar. Tercium aroma makanan—dan itulah alasan kenapa teman sekamar Chanyeol belum ada yang tidur.

_Ah, mungkin mereka sedang makan malam._

(Makan malam? Bagi anggota EXO, ‘makan larut malam’ merupakan istilah yang lebih tepat.)

Chanyeol malas makan, jadi ia langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang. Dicobanya tidur, tetapi kepalanya terlalu sakit dan perutnya masih bergejolak, padahal ia yakin sudah memuntahkan semuanya. Bergolek dengan posisi apapun tak nyaman. Seluruh tubuhnya pegal. Ingin minta tolong, tidak mampu bangkit, juga tidak  _mau_ bangkit. Buat apa memberitahu  _member_ lain tentang penyakitnya?

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol meneteskan air mata.

_Sakit itu tidak enak…_

“Chanyeol- _ah_ , aku bawa makanan buatmu… Boleh masuk?”

Suara lucu itu Chanyeol pastikan berasal dari  Lay, atau Yixing, kakak Changshanya yang perhatian.

“Masuklah,  _Hyeong_ ,” Chanyeol memaksa dirinya duduk, “tidak dikunci…”

Tak lama kemudian, Yixing masuk dengan membawa nampan. Ada nasi, lauk, juga segelas air hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap di atasnya. Chanyeol menyambut makan malamnya, berusaha tampak ceria.

“Asyik, makaan…”

Yixing menatap Chanyeol datar selama sekian detik, lalu tersenyum kembali dan meletakkan nampan di meja. “Kamu mengantuk? Mau kusuapi?”

Tawaran Yixing malah membuat Chanyeol tertawa. “Aku 23 tahun. Aku bisa makan sendiri,” katanya, sehingga Yixing membiarkannya makan tanpa bantuan, “Selamat makan!”

Chanyeol memasukkan suapan-suapan besar ke mulutnya supaya makanan itu cepat habis. Perutnya terasa kacau tiap ia menelan, tetapi Yixing tidak boleh tahu ini. Pokoknya nasi habis, Yixing akan keluar dan Chanyeol bebas muntah-muntah lagi di kamar mandi. Sayang, rencana tidak berjalan mulus. Pada suapan terakhir, angin seolah mendesak isi perut Chanyeol ke atas. Timbullah suara bizar akibat menahan muntah yang sama sekali tidak Chanyeol kehendaki. Beruntung, tidak ada cairan apapun yang keluar; Chanyeol membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat supaya isi lambung yang memaksa naik itu turun lagi.

Ini tentu tidak luput dari pengawasan Yixing.

“Aku tidak apa-apa,  _Hyeong._ Benar.” Chanyeol meringis, tangannya membentuk  _V-sign_ tanda jujur. Ini tidak mematahkan kecemasan Yixing sama sekali. Pemuda pucat berlesung pipi itu menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi dan leher adik jangkungnya.

“Kau dingin,” simpul Yixing setelah pengamatan cepatnya, “Benar kata Joonmyun, kau sedang tidak sehat. Kau mual? Pusing?”

“Tidak, aku—huk!!”

Tanpa buang tempo, Chanyeol kembali berlari ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu. Tidak sampai terkunci. Ia juga tak sempat menyalakan  _shower_ seperti tadi. Semua makanan yang baru ia telan tumpah ke toilet. Menjijikkan. Dan tidak mau berhenti.

Usai muntah-muntah hebat, Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan. Ia terhuyung-huyung menuju tempat tidur. Yixing yang sedang mengaduk teh segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan membimbing Chanyeol ke ranjang. “Kamu sakit parah sekali.” ucapnya, sebisa mungkin memberdayakan kosa kata Koreanya yang terbatas. Chanyeol tertawa lesu. “Sepertinya begitu.”

Yixing mencegah Chanyeol berbaring dan mengambil bantalnya. Dalam diam, Yixing membalik sisi bantal, sehingga Chanyeol dapat bersandar di sisi yang kering, bebas keringat, dan lebih nyaman. Tak hanya itu, Yixing mencarikan biskuit untuk Chanyeol makan, membantu Chanyeol minum teh, dan bahkan memijat lengan Chanyeol. Semua dilakukannya dengan semangat, padahal Chanyeol tahu, Yixing pasti juga lelah.

“ _Hyeong_ … tidak tidur?” tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya, “Maaf merepotkan…”

“Tidak usah dipikirkan,” Yixing menanggapi ringan, sekali lagi mengecek suhu tubuh Chanyeol dengan punggung tangan, “Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?”

“Jauh lebih baik,  _Hyeong_ , terima kasih,” Kini, senyum Chanyeol lebih segar, melegakan Yixing, “Istirahatlah, aku sudah sembuh, kok.”

“Benar?”

“Iya,  _Hyeong,_ astaga! Sejak kapan kau jadi tidak percayaan begini?”

Pipi Chanyeol bersemu, tanda darah sudah mengalir lancar dalam tubuhnya. Yakin Chanyeol sudah baik-baik saja, Yixing tersenyum lega. Cahaya bulan yang indah tidak dapat masuk ke kamar, tetapi Chanyeol pikir, lesung pipit manis Yixing juga cukup menyerupai.

“Nih, habiskan dulu tehnya,” Yixing menyodorkan cangkir pada Chanyeol, “Jangan lupa buang air, baru tidur, supaya tidak mengompol.”

“Hahaha,  _Hyeong_  seperti ibuku saja.”

Memang. Selama ibu Chanyeol, dan ibu  _member_ EXO lain, tidak ada untuk menjaga mereka selama 24 jam sehari, Yixing selalu siap sedia.

Bagi Yixing, melihat para  _member_ terlelap damai sangat menenangkan. Sama halnya dengan saat ini, ketika Yixing menyaksikan Chanyeol tertidur tanpa wajah pucat, keringat dingin, atau dorongan untuk muntah. Wajah tidur Chanyeol itu lucu, seperti anak-anak yang sedang mimpi punya mainan baru atau diajak makan es krim.

Yixing menaikkan selimut Chanyeol dan mengusap sisi kepala sang adik sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

_Terapi berhasil._

***

Esoknya, Chanyeol terbangun, sangat bugar dan bersemangat. Sepertinya ia bangun agak terlalu pagi; Tao dan Baekhyun masih tertidur pulas, tetapi ranjang Minseok sudah rapi tertata tanpa penghuni; pasti sang tetua mendahului Chanyeol.

Aroma sarapan terbawa angin, memasuki lubang hidung si peri jangkung bertelinga mencuat.

_Asyik, makaaan! Tumben saat aku bangun sudah ada sarapan!_

Chanyeol melompat turun dari ranjang. Maunya langsung melesat menuju dapur, tetapi ia berhenti tatkala menemukan noda-noda aneh di lantai. Ia berlutut, mengamati noda itu dengan seksama. Rasa takut bercampur penasaran menguasainya setelah mengenali noda apa itu.

_Darah?_

Titik-titik merah di ubin sudah mengering, jadi Chanyeol pastikan  darah itu sudah cukup lama berada di sana, entah sejak kapan. Yang jelas, Chanyeol tidak melihat si noda kemarin pagi. Chanyeol sendiri tidak terluka, lalu darah siapa ini?

“Chanyeol- _hyeong_ …”

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah  _magnae_  penghuni kamar, Tao. Suara parau tadi adalah miliknya. Pemuda mata panda itu tampak sangat kacau,  jadi Chanyeol menghampirinya.

“Ada apa?”

Tao mengerang. Ia naikkan selimutnya hingga menutup leher. Suaranya terkesan sangat dipaksakan untuk keluar. “Badanku sakit semua… susah bangun… tapi aku ingin makan…”

“Kau sakit?” tanya Chanyeol khawatir, “Baiklah, makananmu kubawa ke sini saja, ya?”

“Terima kasih,  _Hyeong_ … Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa…”

Chanyeol mengiyakan dan segera berlari turun.

Ia tak suka seperti ini.

Ia benci melihat orang sakit.

“Oh, akhirnya kau turun juga,” sapa Yixing yang tengah sibuk mencuci pisau; ia barusan memotong bawang, “Makanlah sebelum dingin. Baekhyun dan Tao mana?”

“Emm… mereka masih tidur…” Chanyeol mengarang alasan. Mungkin ini tepat untuk Baekhyun, tetapi Tao? Tetap saja, dia tidak bisa bilang kalau Tao sakit saat si panda ingin itu dirahasiakan.

Yixing mengeringkan tangan dengan lap, lalu berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang hendak mengambilkan makanan untuk Tao. Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa Yixing menapaki tangga, menuju kamarnya. Gawat. Yixing akan tahu kalau Tao sakit.

“ _Hyeong_ , kau mau ke mana?”

“Membangunkan Baekhyun dan Tao.”

“J-jangan! Biar aku saja!  _Hyeong_ lanjutkan memasak saja dengan Kyungsoo!”

Yixing menaikkan alisnya curiga, terlebih ketika Chanyeol membawa nampan makanan ke atas. “Itu untuk apa? Kau  _‘kan_ bisa makan di sini. ”

“Eh…”

Otak Chanyeol bekerja keras supaya dapat berkelit dari pertanyaan Yixing, mencoba mengarang alasan baru. Akan tetapi, siapapun tak suka dibohongi, termasuk Yixing yang sudah mencium ketidakberesan di kamar atas. Ia merangsek maju dengan wajah mengeras, menakutkan Chanyeol.

 _Apa kesalahanku begitu besarnya sampai membuat Yixing-_ hyeong  _yang sesabar itu marah?,_ batin Chanyeol ketika berjalan pelan-pelan di belakang Yixing.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Yixing tergesa masuk, begitu pula Chanyeol. Tao yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu menjadi sasaran pertama Yixing. Pemuda Qingdao yang tengah bergelung dalam selimut itu sangat terkejut karena merasakan tangan Yixing di dahinya.

“Xing- _ge_?”

“Tidak demam, sih, tetapi kau kedengaran sakit,” Tangan Yixing berpindah dari dahi Tao ke leher, “Ya, kau sakit. Aku akan ambilkan obat setelah mengecek Baekhyun.”

Tao menatap tajam Chanyeol seolah menyalahkannya karena membawa Yixing, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terpaku di depan  pintu sambil tertunduk. Tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah di sana, Yixing menghampiri Baekhyun yang tidur membelakanginya. Baru Yixing menyentuh selimut Baekhyun, panas sudah menjalari tangannya.

“Yixing- _hyeong_ … A…”

“Kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau sakit?” Yixing memotong ucapan Baekhyun, “Tahu begini aku bisa membantu kalian dari malam tadi. Sebentar, aku ambilkan makanan satu nampan lagi dan obat.”

Sepeninggal Yixing, Baekhyun duduk di ranjang dengan susah-payah.

“Yeol, kau memanggil Yixing- _hyeong_  kemari?”

Kelihatannya Baekhyun juga kurang suka Yixing datang. Bukan karena Yixing mengganggu, hanya Baekhyun tidak ingin menambah cemas kakak lesung pipinya. Yixing belakangan ini sibuk mengurus Jongin,  _dancer_ cilik yang langganan cedera, juga Kyungsoo yang suaranya jadi aneh gara-gara kurang istirahat; Baekhyun tidak mau memperpanjang daftar pekerjaan Yixing yang sudah panjang.

“Aku berusaha mencegahnya, tetapi dia marah… Kau tidak lihat kaku mukanya tadi? Yixing- _hyeong_  benci dibohongi soal  _member_ yang sakit…”

Pagi itu, akhirnya, Yixing kembali harus menangani orang sakit dengan bantuan Joonmyun dan Minseok. Chanyeol makin merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa ikut membantu, tidak dengan tatapan kecewa Yixing yang hilang kepercayaan padanya. Pasrah, Chanyeol makan bersama para  _magnae_ , mencoba mengalihkan rasa bersalahnya dengan bercanda bersama bocah-bocah itu.

Diam-diam, Chanyeol mengamati para penghuni dapur, mendeteksi kalau-kalau ada yang sakit.

 _Jongin dan Sehun sepertinya sehat… Jongdae kelihatan sedikit capek, mungkin aku harus memintakan vitamin untuknya ke Joonmyun-_ hyeong _… Suara Kyungsoo juga sudah pulih…_

“Apa ada yang lihat pisau di sini?”

Suara Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah pulih, rupanya, karena pertanyaannya cukup lantang untuk membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

“Pisau apa,  _Hyeong_?” Duo  _magnae_ kompak bertanya.

“Pisau yang… Tunggu, kalian tak pernah masak, jadi tak tahu,” Kyungsoo beralih pada duo  _beagle line_ , Jongdae-Chanyeol, yang sesekali berkutat di dapur _,_ “Pisau pemotong sayuran. Yang tipis kecil itu.”

“Tadi  _‘kan_ dicuci Yixing- _hyeong_. Barangkali terselip di tumpukan cucian.” jawab Chanyeol, yang direspon dengan gelengan oleh Kyungsoo. “Tidak ada,” desahnya, “Yixing- _hyeong_ masih ada di atas, lagi. Ah… pakai pisau lain saja…”

Pandangan Chanyeol kini lekat pada punggung Kyungsoo yang masih memasak.

 _Kenapa aku tidak bisa membantu teman-teman sebesar Kyungsoo dan Yixing-_ hyeong  _hingga saat ini?_

***

Entah obat apa yang dipakai Yixing hingga Tao dan Baekhyun segar-bugar pada tengah hari. Baekhyun kembali cerewet (yang mana sangat menguntungkan karena dia diundang ke radio siang itu), sedangkan Tao balik merusuh dengan duo  _magnae_  seperti biasa. Chanyeol lega karena semuanya normal lagi berkat Yixing…

…tetapi justru Yixing-lah yang tidak normal sekarang.

“Ah. Aku salah.”

Jika Yixing membuat kesalahan paling sedikit di hari-hari lain, hari ini merupakan pengecualian. Koreografi sederhana saja ia lupa, sehingga EXO harus mengulang lagu dari awal. Yixing meminta maaf setiap kali mereka mengulang latihan, tampak sangat menyesal. Para  _member_ maklum; hari itu Yixing sibuk merawat ‘pasien’, jadi bukan hal aneh kalau Yixing kelelahan dan kurang konsentrasi.

Latihan dihentikan sementara saat tenggelam matahari. Baekhyun, yang datang latihan terakhir, paling awal keluar karena ingin berganti pakaian. (Kalau lambat, ia tidak bisa mencuri pakaian  _member_ lain untuk dipakai.) Para  _member_ yang cinta kebersihan tentu tak mau baju mereka dikotori keringat si  _beagle_ , sehingga mereka berlarian untuk menahan Baekhyun.

“Woi, jangan pakai  _tracksuit_ baruku!!!” Chanyeol paling akhir keluar ruang latihan, tetapi berhenti sebelum jauh karena sadar Yixing tidak segera menyusul. Mengesampingkan  _tracksuit_  barunya, Chanyeol kembali ke ruangan dan mendapati Yixing berbaring telentang, terengah-engah. Peluhnya membanjir dan bibirnya sepucat kulitnya.

“Yixing- _hyeong_ , kau tak apa-apa?” Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bahu Yixing untuk memeriksa kesadarannya. Beruntung,  Yixing masih sadar.  _Unicorn_  kecil itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang hampir kena serangan jantung.

“Kenapa masih di sini?”

“Habis kau tidak keluar-keluar…  _Hyeong_ kenapa? Kau pucat dan tersengal-sengal begitu…”

“Aku cuma sedikit lelah… Hehe, maaf membuat cemas…” Yixing duduk dengan bantuan Chanyeol, tetapi tiba-tiba, ia memekik dan mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol. Desis dan gemetar tangannya menggambarkan nyeri yang sangat. Panik gelombang kedua menyerang Chanyeol saat ia memeriksa tubuh Yixing dengan seksama.

“ _Hyeong_? Kau cedera?! Mana yang sakit?”

“Ti-tidak… uh… Lututku…”

Segera Chanyeol menggulung celana Yixing untuk mengecek lutut kanan sang kakak. Tak ada bengkak atau merah, tetapi geraknya terbatas.

“Nanti juga hilang, kok… Tak apa, Chanyeol- _ah…_ ”

Senyum Yixing tidak jujur.

Dan Chanyeol, seperti Yixing, juga tak suka dibohongi.

“Dari beberapa hari lalu, aku sudah seperti ini…” Yixing berucap sungguh-sungguh, “Sakitnya timbul-tenggelam, tetapi kata dokter aku tidak cedera… Aku tidak bohong…”

Dalam posisi masih berjongkok, Chanyeol berbalik, menghadapkan punggungnya pada Yixing. Biarpun mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol, Yixing masih ragu.

_Apa Chanyeol memintaku untuk…_

“Ayo, naiklah ke punggungku.”

“Tapi…”

“Cepat atau kupanggil yang lain supaya mereka tahu kau sakit.”

Opsi kedua sangat Yixing hindari, maka ia menyerah dan mengalungkan tangan pada leher Chanyeol. Si jangkung mematenkan posisi Yixing sebelum mengangkatnya keluar ruang latihan.

“Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita seperti ini?” tanya Yixing dengan mata setengah terpejam; mereka berdua cukup matang untuk main gendong-gendongan di tempat umum.

“Aku akan bilang aku kalah main  _game_ dan dihukum menggendongmu.”

Yixing terkekeh lesu. Ditenggelamkannya wajahnya ke bahu lebar sang adik. “Aku berat, ya?”

“Tidak lebih berat dari Jongin yang sering minta gendong mendadak.”

“Begitu?”

Tangan yang melingkari leher Chanyeol begitu dingin dan basah. Chanyeol ingin tahu berapa banyak yang tersembunyi dalam tubuh ringkih yang dingin itu, tetapi hubungannya dengan Yixing tidak sedekat hubungannya dengan  _beagle line_ dan para  _magnae._ Kerenggangan inilah yang menyebabkan Chanyeol tak enak hati jika menggali sembarangan perasaan Yixing.

“Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Aku sangat sayang padamu.”

Eh?

Sedikit salah tingkah, Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. “T-tiba-tiba sekali,  _Hyeong_. Hahaha… Aku tidak membantumu sebesar kau membantu yang lainnya, kok.”

Yixing mengeratkan pelukan pada leher Chanyeol tanpa bermaksud menyakitinya.

“Aku sangat letih… tapi kau selalu menawarkan bantuan untukku… Terima kasih untuk tidak meninggalkanku…”

Jika ada hari di mana Chanyeol dilanda perasaan hebat sampai dadanya penuh, maka itu adalah hari ini, sore ini, detik ini. Chanyeol berjanji akan menjadi pelindung untuk Yixing saat Yixing melindungi yang lainnya.

***

Pukul setengah enam, pagi berikutnya, Chanyeol tersentak bangun karena mimpi yang sangat buruk. Ini soal pisau dapur yang dicari Kyungsoo kemarin. Dalam mimpi Chanyeol, ia menemukan pisau itu di ruang latihan…

…dalam genangan darah.

 _Sial… mimpi itu seperti nyata!,_ umpat Chanyeol seraya mengatur napas,  _Itu hanya mimpi,_ ‘kan _? Baiknya aku pastikan ke ruang latihan!_

Setengah mengendap, Chanyeol menuju ruang latihan. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Mimpi Chanyeol tak pernah terwarnai darah sebelumnya, jadi wajar kalau bayang-bayang mengerikan itu mengguncangnya keras.

Setibanya di depan ruang latihan, tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol membuka pintu.

Dan terbelalak.

“Chan… Chanyeol- _ah…_ ”

***

Pisau.

Genangan darah.

Lengan tersayat.

Mimpi buruk Chanyeol mewujud di hadapan.

Dan Yixing ada di sana.

***

Kaki Chanyeol lemas, tetapi dipaksanya berlari untuk menghampiri Yixing. Reflek s, Chanyeol membawa Yixing dalam rengkuhannya.

“Xing- _hyeong_ , apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa begini?”

Tak berjawab. Napas Yixing memburu. Tangan kanannya meremas ujung kaus Chanyeol, sementara lengan kirinya yang tersayat terkulai. Jalur-jalur merah darah begitu kontras di atas kulit Yixing, menuruni lengan dan menggenangi lantai. Pada genangan itu, tergeletak sebilah pisau yang juga ternoda merah.

Berjuang mati-matian melawan rasa takut, Chanyeol membopong Yixing keluar ruangan. Titik-titik darah Yixing seolah mengejar di belakang.

_Kenapa darahnya sebanyak ini? Padahal sayatannya tidak dalam…_

Kesadaran Yixing yang terus menurun memperburuk semuanya. Pemuda itu merintih, tetapi tak bisa berbuat lebih untuk menolong diri sendiri. Ketika ia menengadah, dilihatnya mata Chanyeol sudah berlinang air mata.

Yixing benci membuat sedih temannya.

Benci sekali.

“Chanyeol- _ah_ …”

Samar suara Yixing menyapa telinga Chanyeol. Dalam pelukan adik jangkungnya, Yixing tersenyum.

“Maaf menakutkanmu… tapi ini tidak sakit…”

Bohong.

Tapi Yixing memang selalu berbohong. Bahkan ketika tengah terancam pingsan seperti ini, ia masih setia menutupi rasa nyeri yang menyiksa.

“Diam,  _Hyeong_ ,” Isak Chanyeol akhirnya lepas setelah setengah mati ditahan, “Berhenti membohongiku.”

***

 _Variety_ terkutuk.

Seandainya berita tentang Yixing telah tersebar luas, maka Chanyeol pasti tidak akan  _shooting_ untuk  _show_ tak penting itu dan bisa menemani Yixing dari pagi. Lihat sekarang, pukul setengah empat sore, Chanyeol baru ada waktu untuk menjenguk Yixing. Setengah berlari, Chanyeol menyusuri koridor rumah sakit.

Sang manajer, yang saat itu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mendampingi Yixing, menyampaikan bahwa ada dugaan percobaan bunuh diri yang Yixing lakukan. Jelas Chanyeol tak menerima ini. Namun, menurut dokter, ada bekas usapan darah pada luka Yixing. Artinya, Yixing mungkin berusaha membersihkan darah itu, tetapi gagal karena lukanya terlalu lebar. Seseorang yang berniat bunuh diri tidak akan membersihkan lukanya, bukan?

Pernyataan ini melegakan Chanyeol sedikit.

“Apa aku boleh masuk sekarang?” tanya Chanyeol ragu karena Yixing masih tertidur di kamar.

“Masuklah. Setelah diperiksa pagi tadi, dia terus mencarimu.”

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. Demi semua orang yang ingin Yixing temui saat sakit, kenapa dia?

Dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol membuka kamar Yixing—dan detik itu juga, Yixing membuka mata.

“Ehm…” Chanyeol jadi kikuk karena tatapan Yixing langsung mengarah padanya, “Ha-hai,  _Hyeong_? Sudah baikan?”

Yixing mengangguk. Jangan lupa senyum dan lesung pipi manisnya. “Sangat.”

“Benarkah?” Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, menutup pintu, lalu duduk di samping ranjang Yixing, “Jika saja kau tidak sering membohongi kami soal kondisimu, aku akan percaya saja dengan jawaban itu.”

Di balik keceriaan yang Chanyeol tunjukkan, tersimpan rasa kesal, cemas, sedih, dan keingintahuan yang besar. Yixing maklum dan justru menerima sikap Chanyeol yang kurang menyenangkan ini.

“Aku tidak mau bunuh diri, Chanyeol- _ah_. Aku masih ingin bersama kalian lebih lama lagi, karenanya aku melukai diriku.”

“Masuk akal sekali.”

“Kau boleh saja tidak mempercayaiku, tetapi aku melakukannya setiap ada  _member_ yang sakit atau terluka.”

“Kenapa?!”

“Karena sebagian darahku dapat menyembuhkan orang dengan cepat.”

Chanyeol tercenung.

“Kalau kau ingat genangan darah tadi pagi, kau pasti ingat bercak keperakan di antara warna merahnya. Bercak itu lumayan menarik perhatian,” Yixing menatap langit-langit, “Sesuatu seperti perak cair itu sebenarnya darahku.”

Chanyeol tahu perak cair yang disebut Yixing, tetapi terlalu panik untuk meributkannya.

“Berjanjilah untuk menjaga rahasiaku, Chanyeol.”

“Ya, ya. Kenapa memangnya?”

“Setiap ada  _member_ yang sakit, aku membuat teh hangat dan mencampurkan perak cair itu ke dalamnya, lalu menyuruh mereka meminumnya supaya cepat sembuh.”

Seketika ingatan Chanyeol terdampar pada beberapa malam lalu, ketika ia muntah-muntah hebat. Yixing juga membuatkannya teh. Saat pagi datang, Chanyeol menemukan titik-titik darah. Kalau kisah Yixing benar, berarti…

…malam itu Yixing juga melukai dirinya sendiri dan meminumkan darahnya secara tidak langsung pada Chanyeol.

Perut Chanyeol terasa teraduk.

“Mestinya akan ada banyak sekali bekas sayatan yang mengering di lenganmu kalau itu benar.”

“Tentu saja bekas-bekas sayatan sebelumnya lenyap. Darah perak itu menutup lukaku dengan sempurna setelah keluar dan menggantikan darah yang merah.”

Kepala Chanyeol berdenyut, dipaksa untuk menerima fakta ini. Disisipkannya jemari di sela-sela rambut saat bertanya frustrasi, “Sudah berapa lama kau melakukan ini?”

“Sejak kecil. Mungkin saat umur sepuluh tahun, tetapi tak ada yang tahu. Aku pertama mencobanya pada nenekku dan ternyata berhasil, jadi aku lakukan juga pada semua orang yang ingin kutolong. Sampai aku kepergok Yifan dan Lu Han saat menjadi  _trainee_ …”

Dua nama itu sangat menyakitkan Chanyeol.

“Aku menolong Lu Han yang saat itu sedang cedera, tetapi ketahuan, jadi mereka berdua memarahiku. Setelah itu, aku berhenti karena mereka mengawasiku sedemikian ketat. Pernah aku melakukannya sekali untuk Sehun dan mereka langsung mengomeliku tak henti-henti.”

Yixing tertawa getir sebelum melanjutkan.

“Saat mereka keluar, aku senang sekali. Tidak ada lagi yang menahanku. Aku bebas menolong kalian semua tanpa ada yang mengawasi. Aku tidak perlu melihat kalian kesakitan terlalu lama, menunggu obat atau dokter. Darahku menyelesaikan semuanya, tetapi rupanya… tubuhku punya batasan.”

Yixing mengangkat lengannya yang terbalut perban.

“Semalam aku dan Jongin latihan berdua sampai larut. Jongin keseleo, jadi aku menolongnya. Menjelang tidur, lukaku yang sudah menutup mendadak terbuka lebar… Aku berusaha membalut lukaku, tetapi darahnya terus mengucur. Cairan perak itu sepertinya tidak berefek menyembuhkan lagi…”

Yixing menghembuskan napas penuh sesal.

“Maaf… aku sudah tidak bisa lagi jadi  _unicorn_ yang menyembuhkan kalia—“

“Untuk apa?”

Bagaimana Chanyeol menyela ucapannya mengejutkan Yixing. Pemuda tinggi bertampang kanak-kanak itu tumben sekali terdengar sinis.

“Untuk apa menolong kami dengan darah anehmu itu? Kami tidak butuh,” Jemari panjang Chanyeol menggenggam jari-jari Yixing yang lebih mungil, “Penyembuh kami itu kau,  _Hyeong,_ bukan darahmu!”

Sudut mata Yixing melengkung turun. “Tapi perawatan yang aku tahu tidak menolong kalian…”

“Lalu apa itu bisa kau jadikan alasan untuk melukai dirimu? Kalau kau mati gara-gara berusaha mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu, bagaimana? Kau pikir kami tidak sedih? Sudah cukup dengan Yifan- _hyeong_ dan Lu Han- _hyeong_ ; aku tidak ingin kehilangan anggota lagi!”

Chanyeol kini menyentuhkan telapak tangan Yixing ke dahinya.

“Ingat waktu aku sakit kemarin? Tanganmu…” Perlahan, Chanyeol menggerakkan tangan Yixing, mengusap dahi, “…mengukur suhu tubuhku seperti ini. Kehangatan tanganmu saja cukup untuk membuatku merasa baikan.”

“Chanyeol- _ah…_ ”

“Meskipun darahmu bisa menyembuhkan banyak penyakit, kepedulianmu adalah yang terpenting. Jadi…” Senyum ceria Chanyeol kembali tatkala ia meletakkan tangan Yixing di sisi tubuh, “…jangan sakiti dirimu lagi. Aku akan menjadi penjaga barumu menggantikan Yifan- _hyeong_ dan Lu Han- _hyeong_!”

Hening.

Dua detik kemudian, Yixing menarik lemah lengan Chanyeol. Paham bahwa sang kakak ingin ia mendekat, Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Siapa sangka, ternyata Yixing memeluknya erat?

“Maaf dan terima kasih, Chanyeol…”

Sebenarnya, masih banyak yang ingin Yixing ungkapkan selain dua hal itu, tetapi kosakata bahasa Koreanya terlalu sedikit untuk menyampaikan semua. Ada rasa takut kehilangan anggota karena mereka sakit seperti Lu Han, sehingga ia ingin tetap memberikan darahnya jika darahnya masih ‘berkhasiat’. Ada sesal karena membuat Chanyeol dan para  _member_ khawatir. Ada juga rasa bersalah karena menghambat para  _member_  menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa hari ini.

Tapi ada syukur yang ia salurkan pada Chanyeol karena telah menemaninya di saat-saat rapuh ini. Chanyeol yang memunculkan semangatnya, Chanyeol yang memahamkan arti hadirnya dalam EXO, Chanyeol yang melawan ngeri demi menolongnya, Chanyeol yang ia harap tak akan meninggalkannya.

Begitu berlimpah perasaan yang ingin Yixing bagi melalui pelukan, maka wajar jika Chanyeol harus menekuk punggungnya lama. Pegal, sih, tetapi tidak sebanding dengan siraman kehangatan yang mendekatkannya dengan Yixing. Hei, tanpa gitar  yang kerap mereka mainkan bersama pun, mereka masih bisa akrab!

“Seandainya di sini ada pemanas air, teh, dan gula, aku pasti akan membuatkanmu teh,  _Hyeong_.” keluh Chanyeol saat meletakkan dagunya di tepi ranjang. Bibirnya mengerucut kecewa karena tidak bisa merawat sang kakak dengan cara yang sama.

Yixing terkekeh dan ganti meletakkan tangan Chanyeol di dahinya.

“Tangan besarmu ternyata hangat, ya. Boleh aku pinjam sebentar?”

Mengerti bahwa ada cara lain untuk menyenangkan Yixing, Chanyeol menjawab riang, “Dengan senang hati!”

Sebagai bonus, Chanyeol mengusap lembut sisi kepala Yixing untuk mengantarkan kakaknya tidur, barulah ia memejamkan mata.

Ketika satu persatu  _member_ EXO masuk ke ruangan Yixing, yang mereka lihat adalah Chanyeol yang tidur sambil duduk, sisi tubuhnya bersandar di dinding. Yixing juga tidur dengan tangan Chanyeol pada sisi kepalanya. Wajah keduanya begitu damai hingga  _member_  terberisik pun rela menjaga suara demi menikmati wajah polos mereka.

***

Sehun belakangan sering bersin-bersin. Virus flu tertangkap radar  _unicorn_ Yixing, jadi dia memaksa Sehun yang keras kepala untuk segera tidur dan bukannya menamatkan  _game_ di malam hari.

“Aku akan buatkan teh untuk pengantar tidur, mau  _‘kan_?” tawar Yixing, “Atau mau susu saja? Yang  _full cream_ atau co—“

“Tidak, aku mau teh.” sahut Sehun karena Chanyeol terkikik di belakang Yixing. Si adik kecil tahu persis apa yang ditertawakan  _hyeong_ bertelinga peri itu: ‘ _sudah 21 tahun masih minum susu?’_

“Oke, ayo kita buat minuman untuk Sehun, Chanyeol- _ah_!”

“T-tunggu, Xing- _hyeong_ , jangan ajak peri jelek itu membuat minuman untukku!” mohon Sehun, “Nanti dia akan memasukkan yang aneh-aneh!”

“Masalahnya,” Chanyeol memasang wajah aku-anak-baik-yang-membantu-dokter- _unicorn_ , “kami harus bekerja sama untuk memasukkan resep spesial anti-flu untukmu.”

“Benar,” angguk Yixing, “dan itu rahasia.”

Entah kenapa, biarpun Chanyeol dan Yixing tidak merencanakan apapun, Sehun merasakan aura kejahilan yang kuat. Karenanya, Sehun berdoa agar resep rahasia Yixing bukanlah sesuatu yang digunakan Chanyeol untuk mengisenginya.

Nyatanya memang tidak.

Karena resep rahasia anti-flu yang Chanyeol dan Yixing masukkan dalam teh Sehun hanya sesendok cinta.


End file.
